Safe House
The new safehouse was introduced during Day 2 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party as a replacement for the old one he burned down beforehand. General The new safehouse is a very large two-story building apparently located somewhere in the outskirts of Washington D.C. From the looks of its interior, the new building was apparently a former mansion of sorts with a very large basement that can be further expanded provided the player has enough Continental Coins to afford the upgrades. At present, there are 18 dedicated sections throughout the house, with one being the commons area on the ground floor and one in the basement serving as the vault. Each of the remaining 16 corresponds to a certain heister, who can be found loitering nearby if not already picked by the player. Each of these sections can be upgraded thrice, which can potentially unlock minigames for the player and their guests to partake in. It has been speculated that more sections will be added as the Payday Gang gains more members, supported by the fact that there is an entire unused area on the second floor. Trophies are one-time challenges available to unlock in a similar vein to common achievements, which will reward the player with small sums of Coins each and static decorations throughout the house. Unlike the old safehouse which is single-player only and accessible from a button on the main menu, the new base has its own dedicated section in the Crime.net menu where one can host a lobby with up to three additional players. Said players can visit and interact with the items and, if the house has been upgraded, peruse the host's collection of minigames and such. Aldstone serves as a steward of the new safe house. Continental coins To upgrade the safehouse's features, the player must spend fixed sums of Continental Coins, a special kind of currency that can be gained through certain means. Coins can be earned by completing heists at to each, by completing daily missions given by the other heisters in the house, or by clearing Trophies, which are one-time only challenges that grant upon completion. Coins are spent when upgrading rooms in the safehouse, with tier 2 costing and tier 3 costing . For the duration of the event, all players are granted upon starting the game after installing the update. Rooms Top Floor= - Hoxton's Files= Hoxton's Files is where the eponymous heister and homeowner spends his time sorting through his case files. Initially, the panel is very poorly organized and lacking in features, but upon being upgraded it will become tidier and sporting new equipment such as a bookcase and cork pinboard that Hoxton uses to pool together his clues. With each level, the board will show more and more details about his case. There will also be a tablet, similar to the one seen in Framing Frame Day 3, that can be used to go to the FBI Files. - Clover's Surveillance Center= Clover cares a lot about security, so she used her room to create this center in front of Dallas's office. Intially there will be two TV-styled monitors, similar to the one seen on Big Oil day 1, but will not be able to be accessed by the player. On higher levels, the camera controller will be implemented and more panels will be added, to almost the panal number will be about as much as the one seen in Bank Heists. }} |-|Ground Floor= - Sydney's Studio= Sydney will intially stand and look at spray paint or design new masks, with upgrades, the studio will increase the amount of hardware that Sydney can use. There will be a tablet that can be used to go to Payday 2 stash. - Rust's Corner= - Bonnie's Gambling Den= Bonnie's Gambling Den is initially a very small quarter around the bar section of the ground floor and stacked full of boxes. As it becomes upgraded, the Den will gain a usable slot machine at Tier 2, similar to the ones seen at Golden Grin Casino, and a betting table at Tier 3. - Jiro's Lounge= Jiro's Lounge is initially furnished with only a white carpet. Located next to the bar, it is where Jiro meditates and hones his martial arts skills. As it becomes upgraded, several junior members of the Yakuza will join Jiro in his meditation sessions. - Jimmy's Bar= Jimmy will be drunk and asleep on the bar table. - Chains' Weapons Workshop= - The Commons Room= The Commons Room is the safehouse's equivalent of a normal household's living room, consisting of several couches, a jukebox, answering machine and a coffee table. It is initially very limited in space, being taken up by large stacks of boxes and the couches are of rather low quality. As it becomes upgraded, the furniture in the room will be replaced with progressively fancier hardware, culminating in several bookshelves, a TV set, a chandelier, black leather couches and a carpet. }} |-|Basement= - Jacket's Hangout= Jacket will be around his hangout, creating more voicelines and new tapes. On upgrades, there will be more hardware and the couch he sits on will be more fancy. The masks from the Hotline Miami DLC can be seen hung up in Jacket's room, as well as the Trautman Knife and Cleaver Knife. - Sokol's Hockey Gym= - Dragan's Gym= - Wolf's Workshop= - John Wick's Shooting Range= John Wick's Shooting Range initially consists of only a few racks with Krinkovs, RPKs and various other configurations of the AK family, along with an ammo shelf similar to the one on Day 2 of Hoxton Breakout and Golden Grin Casino. As it becomes upgraded, the area will gain a target range at Tier 2, and a playable killhouse time trial course at Tier 3. Clearing the Snipe It trophy will replace the dummy target silhouettes at the range with images of Maximum Force Responders. - The Vault= }} Map payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X501A33513C1C8EE5.png|Top Floor payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X7C77D3282112684D.png|Ground Floor payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X7FC6C4CC1883B58.png|Basement Trophies The Trophies are a set of challenges added alongside the new safehouse, to give the players a little something to strive towards. Essentially they are the same as achievements, requiring certain feats to be accomplished before they will unlock, and some are literally copy-pasted from the achievement list themselves. Clearing a Trophy will award the player with that they can use to purchase new upgrades for the safehouse along with a relevant static decoration. Trophies are one-time only. Trophies= Trophy-BigDaddy.png| Knock out Bulldozers with the OVERKILL Boxing Gloves.}} Trophy-Bushido.png| In the Shadow Raid heist, steal all the Samurai Armor before grabbing or securing any other loot, playing on OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} Trophy-ChooChoo.png| Finish The Bomb: Forest heist on Death Wish difficulty or above. To unlock this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.}} Trophy-Clueless.png| Complete The Big Bank heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above, with no crew member using any skills.}} Trophy-Computer.png| Finish day 1 of the Election Day heist after breaking stealth and completing the entire intel download on the computer.}} Trophy-DanceParty.png| Kill enemies in seconds using only SMGs.}} Trophy-Dartboard.png|'Dartboard' Trophy-Diamonds.png|'Diamond' Trophy-DiscoNight.png|'Disco Night' Trophy-Dozer.png|'Dozer' Trophy-EscapeVan.png|'Escape Van' Trophy-Falcogini.png|'Falcogini' Trophy-FirstSteps.png|'First Steps' Trophy-Goat.png|'Goat' Trophy-GoldenGrin.png|'Golden Grin' Trophy-IGotThis.png|'I Got This' Trophy-IJustHadTo.png|'I Just Had To' Trophy-ItsNotEvenFresh.png|'It's Not Even Fresh' Trophy-Jason.png|'Jason' Trophy-Longfellow.png|'Longfellow' Trophy-Meth.png|'Meth' Trophy-MotherOfMothers.png|'Mother of Mothers' Trophy-OldFaithful.png|'Old Faithful' Trophy-RobbedACop.png|'Robbedacop' Trophy-SnipeIt.png|'Snipe It' Trophy-SoPretty.png|'So Pretty' Trophy-StayingAlive.png|'Staying Alive' Trophy-TheElephantInTheRoom.png|'The Elephant in the Room' Trophy-TheFirstLine.png|'The Last Line' Trophy-TheRing.png|'The Ring' Trophy-TheRobber.png|'The Robber' Trophy-TrueAce.png|'True Ace' Trophy-Turret.png|'Turret' Trophy-UltimateHeister.png|'Ultimate Heister' Trophy-WhosThere.png|'Who's There?' |-|Trivia= *The total amount of kills required for Robbedacop is the entire population of Washington D.C. at the time of the update's release. Bugs *Some heists or days of a heist may report a Coin income of 0, while the actual amount of coins the player have will still go up by the proper amount. Trivia *The Continental Coins used to purchase upgrades for the safehouse are a reference to the movie John Wick, where they are a form of untraceable currency employed by the criminal underground, worthing thousands of dollars each. Their name came from the in-movie Continental, a hotel catering exclusively for assassins that accepts payments only in such coins. **This is actually mentioned as part of the in-game lore for the coins themselves. Due to Wick having managed to secure Continental membership status for the whole crew, the hotel and by extension some of its connections have extended their offer to renovate the premises as long as they are paid. Charlie, Wick's trusted cleaner in the movie, is apparently the leader of said connections. **The standard fee of per Tier 2 upgrade is likely a nod to the scene where Charlie is first introduced in the film where Wick called upon his services to book a "dinner reservation for twelve" a.k.a. having twelve bodies he needed Charlie to dispose of, with the corpses costing one coin each. *While the player can use weapons while in the safehouse, Aldstone and the other heisters are immune to damage. *One of the messages on the answering machine is "I'd bet that if you were to choose between a forklift and a muscle car to get away from the police, you would take the forklift, no questions asked." This is a reference to Meltdown and players' tendency to use forklifts over the much faster Longfellow. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Safe Houses